<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A nice evening between friends by Vincent_Ramone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983592">A nice evening between friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone'>Vincent_Ramone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hooni invites his friend Soorim over.<br/>A couple of you wanted a part two to my other Suicide Boy fic. So this is basically it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Soorim/Lee Hooni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A nice evening between friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soorim was glad to show up. Hooni rarely makes the call himself for them to hang out. He knows Hooni doesn't live the best life and that its difficult for him to reach out.</p><p>He always gets this urge to try and help him. To protect his friend and try to make him happy. He also thinks Hooni is super fucking cute. The raven haired boy just had this way about him. Soorim may have had a few interesting dreams starring his friend.</p><p>Hooni had prepared for his friend. He showered and cleaned up everywhere. He had fingered himself too, to help open himself up and bought some lube and condoms. He had even put on a pair of tight fitting short shorts with nothing on underneath them. He unfortunately can't do much for a nice top though. But he will try his best anyway.</p><p>He plans on subtly flirting and putting himself on display letting Soorim know he would absolutely be down for a fun time. If all goes well Soorim will be plowing him very soon.</p><p>The thoughts have Hooni adjusting himself in his now much tighter shorts. He tries to will away the boner because his friend should be here soon.<br/>
The sudden knocking at his door makes him jolt.</p><p>Answering the door with a woody was something he wanted to avoid. But this is his life, and he has to deal with it. He opened the door and Soorim is smiling wide.</p><p>"Hey man, I brought some of my games for us" Soorim says cheerily.</p><p>Hooni let's him in and moves to his fridge quickly. "That's good, want some juice?" Hooni offered.</p><p>Soorim raised a brow at how he moved but shrugged it off. "Sure" he answered simply.</p><p>Then he watched Hooni bend over to reach into the fridge and got a view of his friends ass. He swallowed with a heavy gulp. He felt an urge to... Well do a number of things.</p><p>Hooni returned and put the jug on the table then went for cups. Soorim watched as casually as he could. He observed how fluidly his friend moved, how pale and smooth his thighs look, the way Hooni smiled when he catches Soorim looking.</p><p>'Does he... Want me to look at him? Is Hooni into me?' he mentally questions.<br/>
'Time to test that' he thinks.</p><p>Soorim booting up his game had Hooni sit right next to him. The blond had his raven haired friend play and he started giving advice leaning over his shoulder and making casual friendly touches.</p><p>Hooni feels so lucky right now. Soorim is doing the work for him at this point. He makes it a point to accept and lean into the contact provided. Then he found himself in Soorim's lap the blonds arms around him.</p><p>Soorim says his name he tilted Hooni's head and looks into his eyes. With a light flush he leaned in, Hooni closed his eyes and felt their lips connect. It filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling and he kissed back gladly.</p><p>Lips parted and their tongues met and intertwined. Hooni feels like he could just melt. This feels good and it's turning him on. Judging by the growing bulge poking him in the ass, Soorim is having similar feelings.</p><p>Hooni pulled away and lead Soorim to his bed. The blond followed and when they hit the mattress the kissing resumed.<br/>
"Hooni, I want you. Do you want this too?" Soorim asked</p><p>The raven haired boy nodded "Yeah, I want this" he answered</p><p>Punctuated by Hooni tugging on his shirt and pulling it off of his friend. Soorim followed by stripping Hooni of his shirt then grabbed those taunting shorts.</p><p>He gasped after pulling them off. Looking at Hooni completely naked only makes him feel even harder. The pale skin from head to toe, the cute blush on his face, the way his cock is so hard just begging for him to touch it.</p><p>Soorim gets the rest of his clothes off keeping his eyes on Hooni the entire time. He grins at how Hooni stares right at his dick and his own twitches in arousal.</p><p>Hooni notes that Soorim is rather big and that he's about to have that inside him. He's very glad he plays with his ass as much as he does in this moment. Otherwise there would be no way it would ever fit.</p><p>Soorim now naked gets close again kissing Hooni his erection grinding against the others. Moans spill from both of them muffled by the others mouth until Soorim starts kissing his way down Hooni's body.</p><p>He licked over one nipple his hand playing with the other. The pleased whines Hooni makes turning him on more. He switched nipples then kissed his way down to the pale erection and gladly stuffed his face.</p><p>Hooni felt himself get engulfed by the wet heat of his friends mouth and let out a very sharp loud moan. "Yes!" Escaped him as Soorim really started.</p><p>Soorim lightly moans at the taste of his friend and is happy to suck and lick him all over. He can already taste his pre-cum leaking onto his tongue.</p><p>He bobs his head slow he doesn't want Hooni to blow his load too quickly. He wants a taste of that sweet round ass too.<br/>
He pulled off with a wet pop and flipped him over before he could make any protests.</p><p>"Soori-hoh fuck!" Hooni shouted</p><p>The blond buried his face and licked right over his hole. He licked over and over to get the point across before pulling away and spreading his cheeks to admire the ass he is set on plowing.</p><p>Pink and glistening from his saliva it pulses wanting his tongue back. He puts his tongue flat right against it and laps firmly then pushed his tongue in. Proceeding to move his slick muscle all around inside his tight hot ass.</p><p>Hooni can see his vision going blurry as he rapidly gets closer to orgasm. He babbled out a warning to say he's close the words garbled almost beyond comprehension but Soorim heard "emgn cuhm"</p><p>In a breathy and weak enough tone he stopped on a dime. Hooni whined and clenched around his tongue. Orgasm denied when all it would take is just a tiny bit more.</p><p>Soorim carefully got his tongue free he rolled Hooni onto his back again. He looks so absolutely wrecked already. "Soorim"<br/>
He said so softly and needy.</p><p>"Do you... Have lube and stuff?" Soorim asked with a light blush.</p><p>Hooni reached underneath his pillow and presented a bottle of lube. Soorim noticed it's only half full and the image of Hooni using it to play with his ass immediately came to him and made him throb.</p><p>He coated his fingers quickly and made sure it was warm enough. He used his dry hand to put one of Hooni's legs on his shoulder and slipped the first finger in easily.</p><p>Hooni made a very good noise and Soorim advanced to the second finger right away. He can feel that Hooni has been opened up enough. He moves his fingers back and forth occasionally stretching them apart.</p><p>He fumbled a little to add more lube then finger number three went in. Hooni feels the pleasant but burning stretch of having part of his friend inside himself and is loosing his patience to wait long enough to properly take the cock he's craving.</p><p>"Soorim! Want it now!" He gasped</p><p>The blond kept at it pressing his fingers against his prostate a few times. He retracted his digits and Hooni took a shaky breath. "Fuck me, please" he begged</p><p>Soorim had grabbed the lube again so fast slicking up his dick so fast. He grabbed his legs tip hovering over Hooni's entrance. But then had a moment of clarity "Wait shouldn't I wear a condom?" He asked.</p><p>"I do have one if you want, but I am clean and your my first. I would actually be happy if you... Came inside me" Hooni says honestly.</p><p>He waited two weeks after his encounter in the city and got tested and made sure he was clear before he called Soorim out for this. Soorim himself felt all restraint cave and desire took over.</p><p>The blunt head of his cock pressed right against Hooni's entrance and it popped in after a bit of pressure. The tight heat with amazingly soft walls blanketed and squeezed around the first inch of Soorim.</p><p>Hooni felt the hard hot head fill his opening and stretch him in such an amazing way. Both of them had to hold back and not rush things. Knowing that time to adjust is necessary.</p><p>Soorim looked right into Hooni's eyes then kissed him slow. The distraction had him relax and Soorim sank in halfway by accident. "Oh my god, you're so amazing inside" Soorim praised</p><p>Hooni let out a silent gasp. His fingers and toy never filled him like Soorim is doing right now. It's so much already and he loves it. He waited until he adjusted then nodded at Soorim for him to start moving.</p><p>Soorim gulped Hooni may have almost came on his tongue but he could cream himself far too easily inside Hooni. He starts slowly for both of their benefit.</p><p>The gentle rhythm of Soorim rocking his hips pulling out and gently easing his way back inside he progresses further inside eventually his hips are flush with Hooni's ass. All the way inside he takes a few moments to savor the feeling.</p><p>Hooni is breathing heavy he feels the warmth of Soorim's body, the press of his hips against his cheeks as his legs rest on the blonds shoulders. The weight of his friend inside and out each movement grinding against his walls.</p><p>No matter where inside Soorim keeps bumping that one special place inside him that makes him forget anything uncomfortable about this and needing more.</p><p>Soorim looks into shining dark eyes and sees the need for more, he's happy to pick up the pace. With the way Hooni is leaking he won't take long to finish either.<br/>
The build up is gradual the soft clap of their flesh connecting upping in tempo and volume.</p><p>Hooni's noises are turning more into pleasured wailing than moans as the strength and pace went up. Soorim making grunts and low guttural moans as he plowed hard and fast.</p><p>He ended up pushing forward Hooni starting to fold in on himself as Soorim takes full control over him. Hooni can barely see, doesn't hear how loud and absolutely slutty he sounds. He's going to cum from Soorim's cock any second.</p><p>That building coil snapped and Soorim heard his name yelled as Hooni's cock started to rocket heavy thick ropes of jizz all over himself. His walls clamped down around Soorim's dick, watching Hooni cum plus the even tighter sensation had him cumming hard.</p><p>Hooni's walls milked him as he fucked him through both of their orgasms sending his seed far and deep inside his friend. Soorim barely had the strength to pull out but when he did he let himself flop down beside Hooni and pulled him in his arms.</p><p>Hooni cuddled back gladly, he still feels full as he can also feel Soorim dripping from his hole. It was the most intense orgasm he's ever had.</p><p>"That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Soorim said apparently in the same boat.</p><p>"Same, definitely going to have to do that again" Hooni responded.</p><p>Soorim gets a lewd grin on his face "Ooh, well give me a bit of time and I can probably do round two"</p><p>The blush he got from Hooni was precious and nearly brought life to his dick again.<br/>
"Fuck me from behind next" he mumbled</p><p>That did it. Hooni squealed as he was flipped over and his ass was lifted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>